


Thanksgiving Dinner

by teenageavenger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Aunt Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageavenger/pseuds/teenageavenger
Summary: Alex knew what she wanted. More like who she wanted. But does Maggie really want her? Guess thanksgiving with the family will really test that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic I made for tumblr a while ago

Alex had been dating Maggie for around two years now. They had already moved in together, and beginning to discuss the idea of a family. Alex was beyond ready to settle down, get married, have a child, and do all the things she’s supposed to want. Maggie, however, was a bit more hesitant. 

“It’s going to be weird to have thanksgiving without you. Are you nervous to meet Maggie’s family?” Kara asked her sister as she helped Alex pack for the trip. 

“Not at all.” Alex lied, and Kara would have believed her had they not spent years together learning the tells of the other. 

“Hey.” Kara called softly, causing the DEO agent to look up from her packing. “They’ll love you.” 

“I know. It’s not them I’m worried about.” Alex sighed, looking away from Kara’s concerned gaze. “It’s Maggie. She already freaks out anytime starting a family is mentioned. What if she sees me with her family, and she decides that I’m not who she wants meeting them? What if all of her sudden weirdness is her deciding I’m not who she wants to start a life with?” Alex hadn’t noticed the tears trailing down her cheeks until her sister wiped them away. 

“She’s not going to back out on you like that. Maggie loves you, Alex.” Kara told her, as she pulled the older girl into a hug. 

“You’re right. I know you’re right.” Alex admitted, pushing those thoughts aside for the moment. 

~~~~~

“You okay there, Danvers? You got kinda silent.” Maggie asked from her position in the drivers seat. Alex nodded. They were nearing the end of their road trip, and the DEO agent could feel her insecurities returning. “Hey, my family can be a bit intense, but they aren’t too bad. They’ll love you almost as much as I do!” Maggie said with a smile as she moved her hand from the gear to shift to where Alex’s rested on her knee. The pale girl returned the smile as conversation resumed like normal. 

~~~~~

“Maggie! You made it! I was afraid you wouldn’t make it this year!” A lady who resembled Maggie greeted loudly when she opened the door. She yelled a ‘come in! come in!’ and gathered Maggie into a hug as soon a they crossed the threshold. “Oh! You must be Alex! My daughter speaks so highly of you!” 

“Yes ma’am. It’s a pleasure to meet y-” Alex was cut off as Mrs. Sawyer pushed aside the girl’s outstretched hand and wrapped her into a hug. 

“Maggie has never spoken of anyone as well as she speaks of you. Please treat her right!” Ms. Sawyer whispered in Alex’s ear, before she let go of the now crushed girl. 

“I plan to, ma’am!” Alex reassured her, before the lady hurried off, saying something about “world famous pie!” 

“I probably should have warned you Ma’s a hugger!” Maggie chuckled. 

“Mags!!” Alex had to stop herself from acting on instinct as a small shape came barreling towards Maggie, and attaching itself to the legs of the detective. 

“Calm down there, agent.” Maggie laughed, noticing Alex’s tense stance. With a smile, she bent down and picked up the little girl hugging her legs. “Stacey! You’ve gotten so big! Your Mama’s not going to be able to carry you for much longer!” 

“We’ve already reached that point!” A lady burst through the crowd of family. She was holding two babies, and had a three year old clinging to her legs. “How have you been, Maggie? Still breaking hearts?” 

“Actually, Aunt Meg. I have someone I want you to meet. This is Alex, my girlfriend.” 

“Oh. Is that so?” Aunt Meg wiggled her eyebrows at Alex before enveloping her in a hug. “You be careful, and don’t break her heart.” 

“I won’t!” Maggie and Alex replied at the same time, bursting into laughter at their on sync answer. 

~~~~~~

A few hours later, Alex was finally sitting down by herself. Dinner still wasn’t ready, but they had arrived early in the afternoon. In the past two hours, Alex had met all of Maggie’s many relatives, and been kicked out of the kitchen. Ms. Sawyer told her it was nothing personal, she just couldn’t help until she was married to Maggie, to which Maggie replied it was a good thing because Alex couldn’t cook. While true, it had got Alex thinking of the marriage thing again. For the past two years Maggie had been talking nonstop about how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the DEO agent, but now that Alex wanted it, Maggie couldn’t avoid the topic more. 

“You look way too deep in thought.” Alex looked up to see Aunt Meg struggling to do something with one baby while holding the other. “Can you help me out, dear?” Before Alex could reply Meg had already handed her the baby in the pink onesie. After a few minutes of Alex rocking the child back and forth, Meg appeared to have done whatever she was trying to do. “I can take Lexie back, dear?” Alex smiled down at the little Lexie. 

“If you don’t mind can I hold her a little longer?” 

“Of course, dear. Nothing like a baby to take your mind off of things.” And with those words, Meg left Lexie staring wide eyed up at Alex. 

It was ten minutes later when Maggie emerged from the kitchen in search of her girlfriend. 

“She’s over there, Mags.” Maggie’s cousin Jack nodded towards the corner where Alex sat in a rocking chair holding a now sleeping Lexie. “I don’t think that child has ever been that calm with someone that wasn’t her mom.” Jack continued to talk but Maggie wasn’t listening. She was too occupied with watching her adorable girlfriend smile down at the baby and occasionally talk to the toddler sitting near her feet. 

“Have you ever seen a sight so beautiful? Excuse me.” Maggie brushed past her cousin and made her way over to Alex. “You’re so cute. Hey, Manny? Go get your mama!” The toddler ambled off, coming back a short time later with a confused looking Meg behind him. Maggie gently took Lexie from Alex’s hands and placed her in Meg’s, before grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and dragging her to an empty room. 

“Maggie, what’s up?” Alex asked as Maggie shut the door. She could feel dread filling her body. Did seeing her with the baby make Maggie realize she didn’t really want this? 

“I love you so much. I know I’ve been very negative about the getting married and starting a life thing recently…but seeing you out there with baby Lexie has made me realize one thing. I want to spend the rest of my life. I want to marry you, have kids. I want to do everything you want to do. I’ll do anything as long as you’re by my side. Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me?” Alex couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face. 

“Nothing would make me happier.” Maggie’s smile grew wider as she leaned forward to capture her fiance’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
